Many data providers use fiber optic cables for high bandwidth transmissions, including telephone signals, Internet communications, and cable television signals. Fiber optics can carry data over very long distances with less interference. An optical signal is created by a transmitter, and the signal is relayed along the cable by repeaters to ensure that the signal does not become distorted or weak. Deployment of fiber cables can also vary considerably, with many long distance deployments spanning remote and hard to reach locations, such as underground or underwater cables. Breaks in the optical fibers may occur over the long cable spans between repeaters, which can disrupt transmissions and cause significant data loss.